


Où est ma tête?

by cyrialec



Series: Sherstrade Fics [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, POV Greg Lestrade, Pre-Slash, possible depression
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrialec/pseuds/cyrialec
Summary: “Sherlock那时穿着裁剪合宜的浅色衬衫，看上去英俊、自信又无可救药的傲慢，可他色素稀薄的灰色双眼闪烁着Lestrade在这座城市许久不曾见过的火与热，似乎只一瞥就看透了他疲惫不堪的灵魂，烧光了他身体里的所有氧气。”





	Où est ma tête?

**Author's Note:**

> 有一次看RG的Q&A他被问到他觉得Lestrade空闲时会做些什么，他说Lestrade is a very lonely man，忘不掉这句话了这篇就是结果…设定是探长在遇到侦探的时候已经离婚了:3

伦敦不是Lestrade的故乡，也许能从他的口音里听出来吧，他长大的地方离海更近，冬天很少下雪，夏季有更多晴天。Lestrade记忆最深刻的是童年时沿街奔跑，海风一吹来他舔舔嘴唇就能感受到那股咸涩的味道。除此之外，他的回忆似乎全成了曝光过度的胶片影影绰绰的——他来伦敦应该有快三十年了，天，他不知道自己回去过几次，也不知道还有什么值得他回去。

在Lestrade刚来伦敦的那阵子，站在地铁出口他看着不断往来的人流总觉得一阵茫然，而所有人只是步履匆匆地越过他不断向前。在心底，Lestrade把这座城市的冷漠疏离怪罪于天气。后来，连绵不绝的雨雪和被层叠的云絮所遮挡的天幕成了Lestrade更熟悉的东西，但他心里却从未生出伦敦是他的第二故乡之类的想法。这里更像是他自己选择的孤岛，拉扯在现实和理想的夹缝中和他不愿触及的过去遥遥相望。 

让Lestrade找到归属感并渐渐喜欢上伦敦的是某位…世界上唯一一位咨询侦探。为什么做到这点的不是他在伦敦出生长大的前妻啊…Lestrade在心里把脸埋进手心呻吟一声，一个想法告诉他是因为她是半个巴黎人，另外的则异口同声地说这是狡辩。Lestrade其实也明白，他和Yasmine就像是两个看不到旅途尽头、心中惶恐疲惫的赶路人，都急切地要在途中设下一个永久坐标好使自己不至于迷失。

可Lestrade曾非常喜欢只和她依靠在一起的那些日子，喜欢她身上的茉莉香味，她转身时裙摆旋出的妩媚弧线，早晨她趴在枕头上对他露出的慵懒的笑，也记得她为他系领带时总是歪着头打趣“没有我你该怎么办”。老天，他真的爱过她。Lestrade以为这就是他想要的，和仅有的一位同居人拥抱在一起任由自己的荒岛漂流向无论何处。只除了没有永远，只除了她不想要一座岛，她想要野花盛开的草原，想要黄叶落下泛出涟漪的湖，想要真正的生活。Lestrade不能责怪她在别人那里寻找她想要而他不能给的，在她指责他从未对她敞开心扉时也不知道该怎么告诉她，他已经把他能拿出来的全部都给她了啊！Lestrade拥有的从来很少。Yasmine曾喜欢说他是她的阳光，他当时只是笑笑，知道她的说法有多么错误——反过来会合适得多。

除了案子需要，Lestrade几乎没有靠近过伦敦的景点，千禧年之后也从不曾坐过一次伦敦眼看看威斯敏斯特的夜景。每天在苏格兰场和他的公寓两点一线往返时他只是穿梭在泰晤士河的南北面，匆匆穿过倒映在河面上的伦敦，中途没有他可以停脚的地方。案件、写报告、更多案件、熬夜写报告、把衣服送洗、周五和场里的同事一起去pub crawl喝到醉得拿不稳门钥匙、周末在家看足球赛偶尔去健身房、点外卖时把中国菜印度菜泰国菜土耳其菜和意大利菜全轮换一遍再重来，无论Lestrade的生活如何循环他也走不出自己在岛边亲自划下的长河。孤独，但也很安全。

但是他遇到了Sherlock，从来都不愿意顺着别人步调走的Sherlock。某一天他毫无征兆就出现在Lestrade办公室里，用几分钟就说清楚了困扰他的队伍几天的桑拿房里老妇人的死因。Sherlock那时穿着裁剪合宜的浅色衬衫，看上去英俊、自信又无可救药的傲慢，可他色素稀薄的灰色双眼闪烁着Lestrade在这座城市许久不曾见过的火与热，似乎只一瞥就看透了他疲惫不堪的灵魂，烧光了他身体里的所有氧气。

Lestrade顺从了他的命运，一如既往的。不管他想不想要，那之后他的生活都充满了变化和惊喜（惊吓）。几个月过去他开始邀请Sherlock和他一起查案，不知道多少次Lestrade抛下警车跟在Sherlock身后“抄近路”追捕逃犯，天知道他是怎么把全伦敦的大街小巷都记住的。Sherlock领着他穿过布满签名涂鸦的桥洞，有时是挤在高耸建筑间属于上世纪的狭长巷子，或是一小半是墓地的社区公园甚至贫民区低矮的屋顶之后，街区的样子对Lestrade来说便熟悉起来。Sherlock的脚步总是又快又稳，每根头发丝都透露出他的自信——对自己这个个体的确信，Lestrade真羡慕他。

Lestrade记得他们认识一年多以后的一个周日，Sherlock发来短信让他两点在特拉法尔加广场的小喷泉旁等他。Lestrade没有费心回给Sherlock“为什么”，到现在他已经知道了他不会得到答复，也知道了自己最后还是无法拒绝这个热衷戏剧性的小天才。

依然是Sherlock领着他走，只不过这次他放慢了脚步让Lestrade恰好能走在他旁边，于是Lestrade明白了今天的行动和案子无关。他放松了一些留心起他们走过的这条街。Sherlock注意到了他的视线，就用低沉的声音给他讲起了这片区域规划的历史。他随意摆着手示意方向，告诉Lestrade通过这些房子屋顶的造型和墙体选色可以看出是哪一位首相执政期间下令修建的民用房，刚刚他们经过的破败的教堂其实是新教在哪一年举办过重要活动的地方，这条街整修过三次原来的走向可以直接通到哪条路上可是为了修地铁就改了道。Lestrade安静地听着，只偶尔点点头。

他们的目的地是一条凹凸不平的石板巷子里一间招牌很不起眼的小店。Lestrade勉强辨认出那个表面损坏得厉害的木牌上写的是两个人的名字，通过开着的黑色铁门他能看到一条窄得只容一人通行、铺着红毯的老式木质楼梯，门口装饰着一盏维多利亚风格的壁灯，还有一个小铃铛。

Sherlock简单地对他点点头，先一步走了进去。巷子里安静极了，上楼之后才能听见一些低声交谈，Lestrade惊讶地发现这是一间餐厅——等等，他看见了三层架，下午茶餐厅。Sherlock飞快地扫了一圈后选了个位置，Lestrade清楚地知道在那里他可以观察到整个二楼包括厨房出入口。Lestrade侧着身穿过两对情侣坐着的桌在Sherlock对面坐下来，解开自己的围巾和外套放好。桌子很小，他们的膝盖不可避免地碰在一起，Lestrade不自觉地移了下椅子退后了一些。Sherlock没说什么，侧头和走近的服务员交谈起来，他明显对这家店很熟悉，Lestrade也毫不意外Sherlock知道自己喜欢的茶的口味。

在等待的过程中Lestrade清了清嗓子，Sherlock只抬起一边眉毛疑问地看着他，“你知道…下次迷路的时候直接查Google map会比较快。”

“我没有迷路，”Sherlock一字一顿地说，仿佛在压抑着不耐烦，“只是太久没来，这条街的样子和我记忆中的几个细节不一致。”

“那就是一般人说的迷路。”Lestrade镇静地说完，为自己收获了一枚严厉的瞪视。现在Lestrade已经能分辨出Sherlock是真生气还是习惯性地板着脸唬人，所以他只是给了Sherlock一个灿烂的露齿笑。

Sherlock用夸张的慢动作叹了口气。

红茶很好喝，三明治也很棒，抹上奶油和店里的手工果酱后cream tea尝起来很熟悉…是Lestrade以为自己已经忘了的来自童年的味道。Lestrade不知道该说什么，“谢谢你”有点太正式了（在Sherlock偷拿了他那么多警官证之后），他也不确定自己能不能问出这是否是一次…约会。

和Sherlock相处一直让他觉得很自在，是因为除了案子Sherlock从来不会向他索要任何东西。更多时候是Lestrade忍不住想要为他做些什么，无论对他有没有帮助，无论他是否愿意接受。那双明亮的眼睛流露出痛苦和迷惘时总是让Lestrade也跟着痛苦——Sherlock应该是快乐的、自信的，在自己擅长的领域闪耀着惊人的天赋并将它用于正途，他不知道Lestrade有多么为他感到敬佩、欢喜和骄傲。

Sherlock是Lestrade生命中出现过的最美好的事物之一，他让Lestrade知道自己还有能力去给予，还有能力去爱一个人。然而Lestrade不确定他是否想要打破现在他们之间微妙的平衡，Lestrade不是太阳，温暖不了别人，他能给予他的真的很少很少，如果Sherlock想要更多…

“生日快乐。”

Lestrade猛地抬起头，Sherlock单手撑着下巴看着他笑了，眼睛像冬天晒太阳的猫那样稍微眯起来，因为忍不住的愉快笑意而闪闪发亮，“Lestrade, you think too much.”

噢。 **噢** 。

从Lestrade感受到的来自面颊的热度来看他一定是脸红了吧。Sherlock收敛起表情端起红茶喝了一口，随即因为茶已经凉了而皱着脸朝他孩子气地吐了吐舌。

Lestrade也不禁乐了，“谢谢。”他柔和地说。

那之后又过了六年，Sherlock和他一起走过了大半个伦敦，几乎每条街都留下了Lestrade关于他们的回忆：蒙塔古街最好吃的印度餐厅、大英博物馆三楼被Sherlock指出过错误的中国瓷器的介绍、东区味道最好的炸鱼薯条和Costa、维多利亚地铁站边上分量很足的kebab店、巴茨实验室、一家只有周三开放展出十四世纪蒙古冷兵器的私人博物馆、他年轻时喜欢过的乐队的纪念馆、他们一起卧底过的宠物救助站、泰晤士河边Sherlock藏过身的小庭院（Dagmar Court）、Sherlock常去的裁缝店、Angelo最拿手的Paella、后来的贝克街221号……太多太多了。是Sherlock让伦敦变得对Lestrade来说亲切起来，那些Lestrade原本从不会踏足的街巷现在在他眼里已经不单纯是地图上的一行名字了，它们的历史、有趣的地方、阳光下或是夜晚的样子、散发出的味道和生活在它们之中的住民都因为Sherlock而变得太过真实，不容他继续忽视。

Lestrade被动地接受着，等意识到时伦敦已经不再是他一个人的孤岛了，他不仅是警官证上对大部分人毫无意义的Detective Inspector Lestrade，对很多人来说他还是Sherlock’s friend Greg Lestrade。伦敦是Sherlock存在的地方，是Sherlock热爱的城市。Lestrade愿意在河流上建出桥梁，他愿意走进Sherlock的王国，从此再没有被困在岛上的自己，只有他们一起生活着的伦敦。

本来应该是这样的，直到伦敦出现了一个不应该被允许出现的地方：Sherlock Holmes的墓地。

Lestrade一个月来一次这里，现在已经是第23次了。每天早上他醒来，他都清楚地知道的有这么一个让他感到怪异、不协调和超现实的地点，真实地横在这座城市中央。它是一个提醒，提醒着他做了什么，以及他需要做什么。墓碑周围零散摆着最近才出现的花束和信件，杂草被整理得很干净。下葬时种下的不同季节开放的花已经长高了一些，现在只开了一种，枝叶纤细、小小的明黄色在冷风中打着颤。

每次来Lestrade都不知道该说什么，他只是沉默地站着哀悼。没有语言能说出他心情的分毫，当一个和他亲近的——他爱的人死了。那份空洞的痛感也许会被漫长的时间削弱抚平，但现在他更想和它一起活下去。

  
*  
  
Lestrade听到那句话然后看着Sherlock朝他慢慢走过来时，他点烟的动作完全停住了，他甚至还下意识屏住了呼吸。他在想他是不是终于出现幻觉了，如果是的话请起码让这个幻觉保持得再久一些。然后他看到了走进灯下的Sherlock的眼睛，不管Lestrade怎么想象在他脑海里也复制不出来的浅灰色双眼，此时正透过长睫毛有些忐忑地看着他。

“Oh, you bastard!!”Lestrade脱口而出，“ _Sherlock_ _还活着！_ ”这个念头倏地击中了他。胃里飞出几百只蝴蝶、世界突然寂静只剩心跳的声音这些故事里的句子原来并不真实，Lestrade冲上去紧紧地抱住了他。原来那感觉是，在他回来之前，你都丢失了自己的一部分而察觉不到，直至此刻才完整。

“Welcome home, sunshine.”

 

_Depuis que je t'ai perdu, je suis en pièces sur l'avenue_

_Et je ne peux pas r_ _é_ _coler les morceaux par moi-même_

_Répare-moi, mon très cher, parce que je ne suis pas entière_

_J'ai besoin de toi, seulement toi, et en plus je t'aime_

_自从我失去你，我就成了散落在街上的碎块，_

_我自己没法拾起来，亲爱的快把我修好吧，失去你我已不再完整，_

_我需要你，只需要你，而且，我爱你啊_

_——Où est ma tête? by Pink Martini_


End file.
